


The Bull Thing

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s05e03, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: For day 1 of Brokenwood Fic Week 2019. Based on s05e03 "Tontine"





	The Bull Thing

Sam is well aware of the awkwardness between Gina and his co-workers, but with Roxie out of town and little else to do, he finds himself making his way to pathology for some good old Russian insight and company before heading home. He finds Gina's sense of humour largely refreshing, and the fact that she hasn't tried to kick him out of her workplace probably means that she's at least somewhat fond of him.

 

“Mike was sure that the bull was trained to kill the guy, but obviously that’s ridiculo-”

 

“Ridiculous?” Gina raises a critical eyebrow at him, and subconsciously Sam takes a step backwards toward the door. “Oh no, in Russia, many animals are trained to kill.”

 

Sam bites his tongue to stop himself from making a stupid comment. Urge gone, he can talk again. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yes. Including bulls. In fact, are you really sure it was an accident?”

 

He’s sure. The guy had confessed to all the other murders, so there was no need to lie about this death to.

 

But if searches ‘can bulls be trained to kill’ when he gets home, then that’s no one else’s business.


End file.
